QUIERO MORIR EN TU VENENO
by marinlucero chiba
Summary: Hola a todos espero les guste mi primer song fic esta dedicado a DARIEN CHIBA o mejor dicho MAMOCHAN y es en agradecimiento por haber pasado TODO un MES completo a mi lado jiji. D


HOLA A TODOS PARA MI ES UN ENORME PLACER PRESENTARLES MI PRIMER FIC COMO AUTORA UNICA DEBIDO A QUE "MIS" OTRAS HISTORIAS LAS ESTOY COESCRIBIENDO CON AUTORAS DE GRAN TALENTO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO. Declamier: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YA QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y COMO TODOS (AS) SOLAMENTE TOMAMOS PRESTADOS A LOS PERSONAJES PARA… ENTRETENERNOS UN RATO.

**_Quiero morir en tu veneno_**

Para Darien Chiba, gallardo medico del Hospital general de la ciudad de Tokio, era un día muy especial¡Su cumpleaños!; con gran melancolía recordaba que años atrás para él la fecha del 3 de Agosto solo era un día más sin importancia alguna.

Pero ahora, más que nunca, ansiaba que esa fecha llegara y la única motivación era: que su amada princesa le estaba preparando una grata sorpresa.

Dos días antes la rubia le había llamado para preguntar que días tendría guardia en su trabajo.

::::::::::: Flash back ::::::::::::::

La apacible calma de aquel espacioso apartamento fue roto por el timbrar del teléfono, pocos segundos después el dueño del lugar alzó la bocina:

- Hola¿con quien desea hablar? - Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro pues ya intuía quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

- Mmm… ¿me comunica con el hombre más adorable de este planeta? – Más que pregunta afirmó una dulce rubia.

- Mmm… con él esta hablando mi lady, dígame ¿en que la puedo ayudar? -

- ¡¡¡En serio estoy hablando con el hombre mas adorable y guapo de este planeta!!! - Contestó la rubia con gran emoción, al saber que Darien le seguía el juego, juego que poco más de un mes habían adoptado.

-Jajajaja.- Reía el pelinegro por la bocina, algo que ha Serena le encantaba cada día más, pues esto le indicaba que la soledad se había esfumado.- ¡Hola amor¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? - Preguntó después de terminar de reír.

- Pues te diría que bien pero… mi día no esta completo si no te veo, aunque solo sea un segundo, te amo Darien.- Dijo dulcemente Serena.

- Yo también te AMO, mi bella Serena.- La suave voz de Darien ya no reprimía sus sentimientos.- ¿Qué te parece que nos veamos en el parque en una hora? -

- Que más quisiera amor, pero mi papa quiere que lo acompañe a una reunión de trabajo, además te llamaba para saber ¿si mañana tienes guardia? - Preguntó la rubia.

- Que lastima amor, si de hecho es la única guardia que tengo, así que te veo el viernes ¿OK? -

- Si mi amor entonces será mejor que vallas a dormir, ahora para que descanses bien.- Dijo Serena.- Y Darien… ¡TE AMO! - La chica colgó después de pronunciar estas dos palabras.

El joven de ojos azules se preparó para ir a dormir y en sus sueños la joven de celestes ojos apareció en ellos, haciendo que su semblante adquiriera una angelical sonrisa.

:::::::::::::Fin de flash back:::::::::::::::

**_Tu y yo en mi habitación,  
la oscuridad nuestra canción,  
y ya soy feliz.  
Eres la inspiración,  
tú creas y eres creación,  
eres odio y querer_**

La guardia que mantuvo Darien le resultó agotadora, sin embargo al salir del hospital se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, ahí estaba esperándolo la chica de sus sueños con una cálida sonrisa, quien corrió a su encuentro para fundirse en un abrazo.

- Hola amor.- Saludó Serena al guapo doctor antes de rozar con sus labios los de él.

- Hola princesa.- Dijo en un susurro el chico a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella.- ¿Y bien señorita a que debo el honor de su visita? -

- Por si no lo recuerda señor Chiba este día para mí se debería celebrar a nivel mundial.- Serena tenia una sonrisa al terminar de pronunciar estás palabras.

- ¡Eh! pues ¿Qué estas celebrando cariño? - Preguntó el ojiazul.- Que yo recuerde no hay ningún acontecimiento importante en estos días.-

- Pues te diré que para mí este día es el más especial de mi vida.- Dijo la chica mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.- ¿Y sabes porque mí amor? -

-No.- Fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro.

- Es simple amor, porqué este día nació el chico más guapo de todo el mundo.- La chica miró fijamente a Darien, el cual volvió a saborear los femeninos labios.

- Bien amor será mejor irnos¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - Preguntó el chico.

- No amor este día la pasaremos solo los dos, mis padres no se encuentran y Sammy se fue con ellos, por lo que estaré sola en casa, pero me gustaría quedarme contigo.- Murmuró la rubia.

- Por supuesto princesa.-

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hacía el deportivo rojo, que los llevaría hacia el apartamento y hogar del joven doctor.-

**_Ven te daré todos mis sueños  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y así no se vivir  
si aunque no quiera pienso en ti  
y el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y mi piel._**

Minutos después la pareja llego hasta el departamento, ubicado en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad de Tokio, para Darien llegar a su propio departamento antes de reencontrarse con la joven princesa le parecía un lugar sin vida, ya que por lo general él solo lo ocupaba para dormir, más hoy en día le parecía el lugar más maravilloso debido a que su novia procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible en aquel sitio.

- Bien amor, necesito pedirte algo antes de que entremos a casa.- Dijo la chica.

- ¿Y me puedes decir de que se trata? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Solo te diré que es una sorpresa especial para ti.- Serena sacó de su bolso un pañuelo.- Ahora permíteme cubrir tus ojos con esto antes de entrar.- El chico solo sintió las frágiles manos de la joven rozar su rostro al momento de cubrirlo con el pañuelo.- Listo amor ahora permíteme abrir.- Al decir esto tomó las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura para abrir.

- Princesa ¿por qué tanto misterio? - Darien sintió que Serena tomaba sus manos solo para guiarlo al interior de departamento y después de unos segundos al quitarle el pañuelo se quedó sorprendido al ver y sentir un aroma muy delicioso.- Pe… pero ¿que es esto? -

- ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa? - Preguntó la joven.- Desde ayer la prepare, espero y te agrade.-

Ante los ojos de Darien se encontraba la mesa dispuesta para desayunar, desde hacia ya tiempo que Serena estaba aprendiendo a cocinar pero con resultados poco favorables, sin embargo esta ocasión fue muy distinta, pues el aroma de la comida era realmente exquisito.

- Serena… ¡TE AMO! - El chico únicamente abrazó a su novia delicadamente para después darle un dulce beso.- Gracias por todo esto amor mío.-

- No tienes por que agradecer nada amor, para mi tu eres lo más importante en esta vida, solo quiero que estemos juntos el mayor tiempo posible, además necesitaba estar contigo en este día tan especial, pero basta de hablar señor Chiba ahora vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.-

- Vamos a donde usted ordene mi hermosa dama.-

Los chicos se dispusieron a desayunar mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, para Darien se le hacia algo verdaderamente increíble por todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntos, pero al final de cuentas el amor entre ellos siempre supo afrontar todas las pruebas.

- Y dime que piensas que haremos después de este delicioso desayuno¿quieres salir a algún lugar? - Preguntó de forma casual el joven.

- No, nada de salir a ningún lado usted se va a dormir por unas horas para que descanses, en lo que yo término de limpiar todo esto.- Ordenó la rubia.

- Pe… pero con una condición.- Dijo muy coquetamente el chico.

- ¿Qué condición? - Indagó Serena.

- Que me hagas compañía hasta que cierre los ojos y que cuando despierte aún sigas a mi lado, pues lo único que deseo siempre es despertar y mirar tus lindos ojos amor mío.- Al terminar de decir estas palabras se aproximó hasta ella para abrazarla de la cintura y conducirla hacia la habitación.

- Acepto su proposición doctor Chiba.- Serena solo se dejo guiar hasta la recamará.

**_Me pierdo en la realidad  
tu luz me guía si al soñar  
te busco mi amor.  
Tú perfecta sólo tú,  
producto de mi imaginación  
por ti pierdo la razón._**

Darien se dispuso a dormir, realmente estaba agotado con la dura jornada de trabajo, así que se cambió de ropa para dormir cómodamente, mientras que Serena se encontraba en el balcón observando el panorama tan bello, y cuando Darien salió a su encuentro, la rubia no se percato de su presencia junto a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? - Preguntó el joven de ojos azules mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Nada amor solo miraba lo bello de este paisaje, sabes que hace tiempo cuando teníamos la presencia de los enemigos me daba temor de no poder hacer nada por evitar que nuestro mundo fuera destruido y con esto te arrancaran de mi lado nuevamente.-

- Te comprendo amor, aunque no lo creas a mí también me pasaba lo mismo, sé muy bien que no te demuestro todo lo que siento por ti delante de otras persona, pero quiero que sepas que TE AMO con toda mi alma.-

- Pero ahora ya no hay nada, ni nadie que nos separe amor.-

Darien al terminar de decir estas palabras beso a su novia con pasión y poco a poco la chica se dejó llevar por el momento, aferrándose cada vez más al cuerpo del joven quien sin saber como tomó en brazos a su amada hasta llegar al pie de la cama y depositándola en el piso descendió hacia su cuello, haciendo un camino de dulces besos, mientras ella acariciaba la negra cabellera.

- Darieeen ¡TE AMO! y jamás me cansare de decírtelo.- La chica comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la camisa del joven medico, que al igual que su novia no perdió tiempo en hacer lo mismo por debajo de la blusa de ella.

-Yo también ¡TE AMO! -

Lentamente las caricias se fueron intensificando hasta que poco a poco los dos se fueron despojando de la ropa mutuamente, para Darien era un sueño hecho realidad, ya que durante el tiempo que desconocía quien era y el porque de esos sueños extraños con la joven princesa se preguntaba una y otra vez si algún día llegaría a tener una compañera en su vida, pues aunque tenia amigas en la universidad no era lo mismo que tener la compañía de la mujer amada.

-Serenaaaaaaaaa.- Susurraba el nombre de la rubia, mientras lentamente iba seduciéndola con cada caricia, con cada beso y con cada palabra de amor que le profesaba.

-Amor y… yo te nec… necesito unido a mí para toda la vida y aún más allá de este mundo.-

Darien con más pasión recorrió el cuerpo de la joven intensificando la mutua entrega, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

**_Ven a romperme de deseo  
quiero morir en tu veneno,  
sin ti no sé vivir,  
que sufro más sin tu sufrir.  
Quémame en tu fuego,  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
veneno de tu piel._**

Serena a cada instante enloquecía al tener en sus brazos al guapo doctor, pues todo su cuerpo tembló de placer a cada paso que avanzaba la entrega desde que Darien comenzó a besar su rostro, después cuando bajo hacia sus pechos donde el chico inició caricias suaves, para posteriormente besar y mordisquear uno a uno, mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos iban recorriendo los costados de su amada, produciendo en ella sensaciones increíbles y únicas que solamente al lado de él experimentaba.

-Da… Dari…Darieeen.-

**_Sí, tapame los ojos y dame de beber  
antes que salga el Sol.  
Sí bébete la vida,  
pero hazlo de una vez_**

-Se… Serena eres mi vida.- Decía el chico agitadamente mientras sus manos hábilmente se deslizaron hacia la intimidad de su novia, provocando en ella un sin fin de sensaciones.

La pasión que el chico estaba demostrando era provocada únicamente por el gran amor que tenía hacia ella, pues él bien sabía que difícilmente lo demostraba ante la gente, pero a solas se convertía en un volcán de emociones.

Poco a poco fue guiándola hacia el momento en que debían terminar de consumar todo el gran amor que se tenían, la sensación de un fuego en la sangre corría por las venas de ambos jóvenes que llegaron al clímax juntos, llevándolos al mas profundo de los sueños unidos en un abrazo.

**_Ven te daré todos mis sueños  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y así no se vivir_**

Horas más tarde Darien contemplaba con esos bellos ojos azules a la mujer amada entre sus brazos, sabía que ella era su veneno que deseaba probar noche a noche hasta el fin de sus días y con una sonrisa en el rostro fue como Serena lo encontró observándola con una dulzura que le alegró el corazón.

- Hola amor.- Dijo la rubia correspondiendo la mirada del joven.

- Hola hermosa princesa, espero que hayas descansado bien.- Dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica.

- ¿Descansar dices?, pues sinceramente no jejeje aunque sabes no me importaría que siempre al despertar estuvieras a mi lado, dándome a probar el dulce veneno de tus labios.-

A Darien le provocó una sonrisa al saber que su Serena sentía lo mismo que él y sin saber como del pequeño buró saco una cajita de terciopelo en color rosa y con sumo cuidado descubrió el contenido de está… y cual fue la sorpresa de ella, al encontrarse con un hermoso anillo de diamantes y de oro blanco.

-Da… Darien esto… es lo que creo.- Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas empezando a salir de sus celestes ojos.

- Si amor mío¿me concederías el honor de morir en tu dulce veneno en cada beso al despertar a tú lado? -

- Si acepto.- Fue la pronta respuesta de Serena ante la propuesta del amor de su vida.- Por que yo también quiero morir en tu veneno de amor.-

**_Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti  
Y el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y mi piel._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LA CANCION QUE SIRVIO PARA CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA SE LLAMA "QUIERO MORIR EN TU VENENO" INTERPRETADA POR ALEJANDRO SANZ

Y ADIVINEN ¿¿¿¿QUE MAMOCHAS????

ESTOS SUCESOS FUERON REALES Y NO PRECISAMENTE EN EL DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAMO-CHAN JIJIJI MAS BIEN EN EL CUMPLEANOS DE…. USTEDES QUIEN CREEN JEJEJEJE PUES AHÍ SE LOS DEJO DE TAREA JAJAJAJA.

BUENO ESTOY FELIZ POR HABER TERMINADO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA EN HONOR A NUESTRO AMADO PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA (QUE ES MAS GUAPO QUE LA COSA LE PESE A QUIEN LE PESE) POR HABERME VISITADO Y VIVIDO A MI LADO TODO EL MES DE OCTUBRE Y MAS EN MI CUMPLE.

SALUDOS Y BESOS PARA TODAS, NO DIGO NOMBRES PARA NO DISCRIMINAR A NADIE Y ESPERO ME DEJEN SU OPINION SEA CUAL SEA.


End file.
